My Gold! a goldenswan fanfic!
by InuLizzie
Summary: Okay what happens when Emma falls head over heels in love with the most powerful man in town? What kind of man did Emma just fall in love with? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

It was dark out, and Emma was sitting alone in her car, she had wanted to think, and she had decided that maybe some fresh air would help clear her mind some. She was crazy she thought. To even consider the idea that she could have any kind of interest in that man. She knew if she were to tell Mary about these strange feelings the woman would tell her straight up that she was crazy.

She coughed as the crisp air hit her, she had parked the car in front of Gold's pawn shop, mainly because at this time of night she was more likely to be left alone and she didn't want Mary to worry about but another big reason was because she thought looking at the shop would help her shake the idea loose, would possibly make her abandon the idea that was implanted in her mind.

All Emma knew was she had deep feelings for a man that everyone else was afraid of and the fact that they feared him made her more wary of her feelings for him, if they feared him there was a reason for this, and would that reason be enough to not like him?

She groaned no matter how much she thought about it, no matter how much she tried to find a reason to not like him a reason to hate him even anything but this feeling that she did have for him and no matter what she kept ending up right back at this moment of possibly being crazy in love with Gold!

Emma heard herself curse, as she massaged her forehead, she was in trouble. Emma realized at that moment. Without having realized it she had lost her heart to Gold before she had time to lock it away. What she couldn't figure out was how he had possibly gotten past her defenses. How had he gotten past all the steel walls she had erected years ago after Neil had abandoned her after promising to come back.

Abandoned her alone and pregnant with his child, she still couldn't understand just why he had left her so long ago, but now she knew that she never loved him, not if she had just fallen in love with Gold the way she had.

"Well it takes two to tango!" she decided and that meant that she was still safe as long as Gold didn't have feelings for her, and as long as Gold didn't know about how she felt then she wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt. So the best plan of action would be to hide the feelings, bury them and don't let them see the light of day.

She was still deep in thought when a shadow fell over the car and she jumped startled when somebody knocked on the window. She had to fight to not smile as she rolled the window down.

"And what do you want?" Emma asked the man.

"Well I saw you sitting out here all alone and I just wanted to make sure your okay dearie." he responded.

Emma's heart gave a jolt. And she snatched her purse and got out of the car and started marching off, angry because her heart wanted him so badly at that moment.

"Dearie, stop come on and talk to me, tell me what is wrong." he spoke suddenly seeing the tears going down her face.

"Fuck off! Why do you care!" Emma snapped at him. And started walking fast, trying to get away before she did something stupid.

Gold ignored her and hobbled after her, until he caught her around the waist and pulled her into his arms.

"Emma, please talk to me, what is the matter, maybe I can help you! You must have needed my help if you were parked out side my shop Hun!" he pointed out.

"You wrong, I came out here because I thought it would be the last place somebody would look for me! I wanted some time to think some things over and I didn't want to wake Mary!" she snapped angrily.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks which were only serving to make her madder and she soon started yelling at him.

"What can't you just leave me alone, Gold, don't you have somebody else to torture?" she hissed.

Gold looked at her confused at these barbed words she was throwing him.

"I only trying to offer my help dearie!" he countered back.

"Well I didn't ask for your help! Go drown in a river somewhere!" she snapped.

She tried to pull herself out of his grip but he held on to her, pulling her into his arms, holding her tight as the tears started the sobs started building up. She started flailing her arms at him.

"Leave me alone, just leave me alone, let me go!" she sobbed hard. She soon started hitting him, with her clenched fists. But for some reason he just stood there holding her tightly, trying to calm her.

"Emma, Please Emma, let me in, let me help you!" Gold whispered softly.

But she finally sobbed "But you can't, you can't help me there is nothing you can do! And its all my fault!" she sobbed. Continuing to hit him hard into the chest. Trying to get away from him for the smell of him was wonderful to her, the feel of his arms around her felt so right to her, felt so warm she wanted to sink into them and that thought made her only cry harder than ever.

He stood there not budging only holding her tighter to him trying to stay there holding him, and this thing with him doing nothing was only confusing her. For she had never know Gold to be so gentle with a person before even a woman.

"Emma please tell me, at least tell me, I may not be able to fix it, but maybe talking about it will make you feel better about it." Gold suggested softer holder her ever tighter, the harder she hit him, the more she flailed, the more she cried, the harder and closer he held her.

The sobs grew harder and more labored, as she started shaking from being so upset. Finally she could take the situation no longer, she finally said the words that she was sure would make him release her, the words that would run him away from her for sure. She finally told him the truth.

"Damn it the problem Gold is that I am in love with you, I want you in my life, I want to be with you, just being near you is enough to make me want you!" she sobbed.

Gold looked at her in surprise, the grip around her releasing enough for her to escape his arms. She started to run from him. But at that moment Gold's arms wrapped them selves back around her and she was pulled into his arms.

"Emma, why? Why didn't you tell me?" Gold told her gently holding her gently again.

Tears continued to stream down her face. She looked down at her feet, and then swallowed.

"I couldn't I just couldn't, I was afraid, I just knew you wouldn't want me!" she pushed out.

Gold's eyebrow flew up, and pulled her into his arms, and pressed his gentle lips against her's.

Emma moaned, and melted into his arms, kissing him back, her body still shaking hard. But she wrapped her own arms around his neck as he continued to kiss her.

Gold pulled away from him, looking down into the blonde's teary red eyes, and whispered "Emma, I want you to be my girl, I...I love you too my sweet dearie, that is why I am here with you tonight!" he told the trembling girl.

Emma clung to him kissing him again. Gold made her happy by kissing her back softly. Still in his arms. Gold groaned at his stiff leg as he had been leaning against it for hours now he had been too busy worrying about Emma to care about his bad leg.

But Emma heard him and immediate tries to help him get into a position where his leg wouldn't hurt him anymore. "Oh Gold oh I'm so sorry, I've let you go and hurt yourself!"

"No Emma, it's not your fault and I don't mind, I care about you, cause I love you too dearie, this is nothing when I have this much love for you!"

But she rose and helped him to his house where she half carried him to his bed. There she left him. Kissing him she turned to leave. "Emma, stay, Stay with me! Don't leave, Stay here and be with me!"

Emma stopped and looked at him "But what would I tell Mary when she asks where I've been all night?" she asked amused.

He thought a moment. "What ever comes to your mind in the morning but tonight I want you here with me, I want you here with me from now on! I want to have you in my life now" He told her softly.

Heart full of love she climbed into his bed and lay beside him, cuddling with him willingly. Gold rolled over and kissed her, her ran his hands over her gently. Each touch of his hands caressing and soft. Gold showed her a gentleness that she had never been shown before be any other man.

Their bodies became a tangled mass of legs and pleasure until finally they both lay spent in the bed. Her laying in his arms. Him laying on his back, holding her against his chest. Together just like that they slept.

The next morning, the sun poked through the curtains waking her. But when she awoke it was to an empty bed. Curious and worried she threw on the closest shirt she could find, which happened to be Gold's shirt, and she wandered the house trying to figure out where Gold had disappeared to.

She soon found him in the kitchen reading the paper, along with a cup of coffee. When she entered the room dressed in his shirt he looked up and smiled at her. He stood and crossed the room to her. "You know you look adorable right now dearie." Grinning she smiled "don't get used to it, cause I should go get dressed and go make sure that Mary doesn't send out a search party for me!" she giggled softly.

Gold nodded. "Please Emma, do come back when your done, I want you to move in with me! I want you to be mine forever!" he told her gently.

Emma looked at him calculatingly and thought about how she felt about him. She knew she loved him but was she ready to make this move with him, was she willing to trust him completely that she would remain his forever?

Finally dressed she went home to Mary's place to check in with her. When she entered the house Mary predictably attacked her as soon as she had opened the door.

"Emma where have you been? Where were you last night, I was so worried about you? Your bed was not even slept in last night what on earth were you doing?"

Emma blushed softly "I'm so sorry Mary, I should have called to let you know, but I kind of went out last night and sat in my car I needed to think some things through.." She finally told Mary everything that had happened and about Gold's request for her to move in with him. When she was finished she saw Mary's eyes move over her calculatingly.

"Do you really love him?" Mary asked softly

"Yes, Mary, I do love him very much, I couldn't love anyone else more, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else!" Emma whispered happily.

"Then Emma I am happy for you, truly, I will always be here when you need me okay!" Mary informed her gently.

Emma searched her eyes looking for any signs of emotion and could see that the girl sincerely meant what she was telling her.

Emma stood up from the couch where they had been talking and whispered "I told him I'd go back, I love him and I feel like I should go to him and enjoy my moment with him as long as I can! I lost out on guys before, I won't lose this one, I love him and I plan to keep him!"

She began throwing things together and headed for the door with them. And she began piling the car with what little she had with her. Which wasn't much at all. She hugged Mary tightly. And whispered "We can still hang out every day, and you will always be my best friend, we just won't be room mates anymore!" she told her gently.

She soon climbed into the car and returned to Gold's house. Happily he came out to her and helped her carry her things into the house. She soon had everything in his empty closet, and she saw a strange look come over his face as he looked at her pitiful possessions. And she smiled. "I love you Gold, I truly do!"

Gold turned to her and took her into his arms and kissed her "And I love you my dearie!"

The too fell into bed together and soon lay in a tangled heap again, panting and sweating with exhaustion. Finally after some hours went by Emma rose to find Gold gone again as usual, but she knew that he was probably at the shop as usual and she would probably do better to be headed to the office since she was supposed to be working that day as well.

After they had been together for a couple of months and were still happy and going strong together, Emma found herself growing used to the daily schedule. She would wake and he would be off at the shop, so she would get up and dressed go to Granny's or make a quick bite to eat, and then would head to work, after wards she would head for home where she would make a quick dinner that she would have hot and ready when Gold walked in the door. And she could tell he was impressed by this and was actually very pleased with it.

Early next morning she found herself feeling sick to her stomach, but when she came back from the bathroom and laid down again she found she could not go back to sleep as she still felt sick. So

Emma sighed and lay there for a moment lazily and then pulled on some clothes. She might as well get up start getting ready for work, there wasn't but a couple hours anyways. It wouldn't hurt to go in a bit early.

She walked to Granny's but just then she bumped into Regina. "Why Mrs. Swan I was just looking for you, I was going to ask you over for some nice tea, and maybe we can chat for a moment" she smiled trying to look friendly.

Forgetting to be careful she followed her into town to Regina's house. Inside she was made to sit down and soon she was pouring tea for Emma.

"So Mrs. Swan, I want to call a truce between us, clearly nothing I say or do will make you leave town, you are bound and determined to be here with Henry and be in his life, and I applaud your endurance, for putting up such an effort for my son! So I thought I had have you over, and offer a truce between us both. I may never like you being in his life, but you are here, and that is not going to change apparently."

"No, it's not going to change at all ever. I am here to stay in this town, and I will be in Storybrook now until my death should occur!" Emma countered softly.

Emma set aside the cup and said quickly, "I promised Mary I'd meet her at Granny's so I should really get going!" she said quickly heading for the door.

"wait how would you like to take a little something along with you maybe you can have it as snack or something later?" she asked.

Emma took it, still feeling rather queezy. She took the box and headed for the sheriff's department and to work.

She lay the bowl on the desk and went to work on some paper work. She had forgotten it for a moment when Henry walked in the door, and spotted the bowl.

"Emma no, you can't eat that! It's poisoned!" He warned her. "Henry it's not poisoned, there is no such thing as a curse Henry." she told him firmly.

But Henry grabbed the turnover and hurried out of reach of her. Then she watched Henry bite into the turnover himself and watched in horror as Henry collapsed.

"HENRY!HENRY!" she screamed and hurried to him. She scooped Henry up and ran for the hospital with him.

Emma finally knew that Magic was real, cause that was the only thing that could explain what was happening to Henry. She attacked Regina about what had happened.

Regina was shocked when she was told Henry had eaten her poisoned turnover. Emma looked at Regina as she breathed and finally explained that there was somebody else that knew about magic.

Emma looked at Regina and and Emma's mind clicked fast " ?" she stated.

"Well actually he goes by another name, he prefers to go by Rumpelstiltskin!" Regina told her.

Emma looked shocked, and still rather sick to her stomach, but it was rather shocking to discover that the man she loved had an alias name and that it was the very name that was worst then most, she knew the man's story pretty well after having read Henry's book a few times, and he was supposed to be the most powerful man in the enchanted forest and now the powerful man of storybrook.

Finally she put that aside to dissect later, right now Henry was what mattered and if it meant talking to her man then so be it.

She followed Regina to the shop where she went to the counter and said "Hunny I need you!" Emma started softly.

Gold looked at Emma with a smile that showed feelings for her and then at Regina with confusion. Finally Emma explained to Gold what had happened, and Gold nodded listening gently.

When he told them about a vial that he had hidden inside a beast, Emma heard him say that she would have to be the one to do it. Emma only nodded and took the sword that belonged to her father and started to follow Regina out of the door, but then said "you go on ahead i'll catch up!"

She watched Regina nod and hurry off through the door. She stepped over to the counter and reached up and kissed him softly, "I love you baby!" she whispered softly.

Then she turned and walked out of the shop. Several hours later she finally slayed the dragon Maleficent and was climbing back out of the shoot. But Gold showed up instead of Regina.

"Emma toss it to me I'll catch it hold on to it." He called down to her. Emma did as she was told trusting him completely but Gold instead turned and walked off. Emma shocked climbed out on her own. Where she found Regina tied up and was told that Gold had tricked her.

Emma felt her heart break, at that moment, she felt tears start down her face, Gold had lied to her, had promised her that it would be okay, and he had left her there, what if she had really needed him? She tried to hide the tears from Regina but her heart was broke and the tears flowed freely.

Regina looked at her sympathetically "I'm sorry Emma I should have warned you about him!"


	2. Chapter 2

"No Regina, I should never have trusted him! I should have known that it was too good to be true that he could never have loved me as he said he did!" Emma sobbed tears still flowing. She kept trying to swallow the tears back not wanting to show that he had hurt her.

But soon she sat beside Henry's bed knowing that she had failed him, that the man she loved had just sentenced her son to his death. She sat there crying as she held her son, just knowing he was gone that he was no longer going to be with her anymore. Would never talk about his storybook, she would never be able to hear his voice, be able to see that mischievous grin again. Emma sobbed harder and whispers "I love you Henry!" She leans over and kisses his forehead. In that split second Henry's eyes opened and he smiles up at her. "I love you too!"

Emma continued sitting in the bed with him holding him close gently. And groaned as she felt sickness entering her body. But she willed her self to be able to sit there, but suddenly she grabbed the bedside pail and puked into it hard. Twice. When she was done she wiped her mouth with a tissue and noticed that everyone was watching her oddly. She wondered if they knew, was it obvious? She hadn't even told Gold yet about it. Hadn't even told a single soul about it, she was the only one who knew why she was puking so badly.

She sighed and decided upon the truth. "Okay but nobody is to say a word to Gold yet, I want to be the one to tell him, and he doesn't know yet about it. But I'm currently pregnant and carrying his child." Everyone else showed signs of shock, accept Regina who only said "Just be careful, just make sure he doesn't try and take it from you the way he tried to take Ashley's baby!" Emma's eyes widened in surprise at that remark. She had not thought about that outcome. Gold could decide to take it from her, what if he did try that?

But she focused instead at the strange things that was happening in town, everyone was acting funny.  
"What happening?" Emma asked surprised. Henry was the one who responded to that "The curse, you broke the curse!" Emma was shocked and looked at Regina, "we need to get you some place safe cause as soon as the town figures it out, they will all mob you and could try to lynch you!" Regina looked at Emma surprised at her willingness to help her but nods and follows her to the sheriff station where she locked her in. "It's just for your safety." Emma explained gently. "I'm doing this for Henry, cause you are his mother and he would not be happy if they hurt you!" She then went back to the hospital where she sat with Henry.

She sat in a chair this time beside his bed, reaching over to brush her fingers through his hair as if to assure herself that he was still there, that he was okay. "Everything's fine Emma, I'll be fine now!" Henry tried to reassure her. But there was no way Emma was leaving him. Slowly still filled with pain she stood up and left the room.

Holding her waist with her hand as she walked trying not to be sick. But she knew that she had to get it over with she just had to find out why Gold had double crossed her that way like he had done. She knew would never heal till she heard it from him, till he told her why he had done it.

But just as she went to enter the shop she saw a scene that made her stop dead in her tracks. Her mouth fell open and she started to feel like a claw had just ripped her heart out in a very painful manner. Gold was kissing another woman.

Emma stared at them upset, tears sprung to her eyes, just as Gold looked up and saw her.

"Emma? Wait let me explain, it's not what it looks like!" He started trying to say. But Emma didn't stay to listen, instead she pushed him away, "No leave me alone, just stay away from me, I think I can see fully well what is going on here." She fled the shop tears pouring softly down her face, she ran as fast and far as she could.

She was blinded and couldn't see where she was going, she slipped and fell a few times as she ran, she ignored the now bleeding knee. She soon stopped and lay flat out along the toll bridge where they had found David not that long ago. She lay there and cried her heard out. Let her heart take over her.

"How could he? How could he kiss another girl? He was supposed to be her man not that girl's! Why had he kissed her?" She continued to sob horribly.

"Emma please, let me explain I promise it wasn't what you thought!" Emma jumped slightly and turned tear streaked eyes upon the very man she had just run from. The very man responsible for the tears.

"fine start talking then cause I'm too tired to run now, but if you try to pull any funny business I will punch in the face." she warned.

Mr. Gold sighed and started trying to explain. "I did not give her permission to kiss me, I was not kissing back, she forced it on me! I do not want her, I want you!"

Emma turned tear streaked eyes back to him searching his, "Truthfully? You really want me not her?" She asked softly.

Mr. Gold drew her into his arms, "Of course I want you, only you!" "But then what was that earlier? Why did you lie to me? Why did you take that thing from me?" She asked.

Gold sighed. "I was probably wrong to do that to you, I should have told you I needed or waited for you to get up the elevator thing before hand, it was poor judgment! But I knew you would be okay, I knew that you would find away to save your son anyways!"

"Rumple, there's something you need to know!" Emma whispers looking down at her feet turning red afraid of what he would say about this.

"Go ahead dearie and shoot, I'm listening." He said gently.

Emma took a deep breath and said gently "I'm, I'm Pregnant and it's your baby!" Emma was trembling in fear when Gold surprised her and leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, tenderly.

He kissed her pleasantly and happily. "That, Emma is amazing you know I love children dearie!" Emma's eyes lit up with pleasure, and kissed him back. "Good cause we are fixing to have one!"

Gold stood and said "And you my dear have been stressing, we need to get you home so you can rest a bet, we don't want you hurting the child do we?" They walked back Emma snuggled closer to Gold with a happy loving feeling in her eyes, she loved Gold, and would do what she had to do to keep him even if it meant forgiving him for the dragon and egg incident. And she knew that she could do that if necessary.


End file.
